Poor little Akamaru
by tokyoblackcatgirl
Summary: Master Kiba has become an idiot. Someone tries to kill him almost every day but Master doesn’t do anything about it! Shino/Kiba


Title: Poor little Akamaru

Rating: PG-13 for implied situations

Author: Tokyoblackcatgirl

Warnings: Heavily implied Shonen ai/ yaoi

Paring: Kiba/Shino Shino/Kiba however you want to look at it

Disclaimer: Isn't mine, Children are still being born in Konoha, right?

A Note from Akamaru-kun: Akamaru didn't capitalize bug boy's name for a reason! Grr...

Akamaru's POV

Master Kiba has become an idiot. Someone tries to kill him almost every day but Master doesn't do anything about it! And worse yet, the person who tries to kill him is his own teammate! The bug boy to be exact; ever since the night one week ago when Master Kiba came across the bug boy swimming in the lake when we were out walking, bug boy has attempted to kill Master!

Like yesterday, in the woods, when Master Kiba was taking me on our morning walk/training session, the bug boy snuck up behind Master and wrapped his arms around him. Obviously trying to strangle Master! Now Master Kiba may be turning into an idiot, but he isn't completely gone yet. He had the brilliant idea of playing dead so that the enemy would go away! (I know this because he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side) Unfortunately, this must have been what the bug boy was expecting because he took this opportunity to bite Master on the neck! I, of course, had been hiding in the bushes the whole time trying not to make my presence known, but when Master let out what sounded like a pained moan; well that was the last straw! I ran out of the bushes barking and growling and trying to look as menacing as possible, but before I could turn bug boy's ankle into mincemeat, Master thumped me on the head. I looked at him, confused and hurt. "Bad dog," Master said "we don't hurt our friends." I continued to stare at him incredulously; I was saving Master's life! Couldn't he see that the bug boy was going to kill him? Still not understanding my good intentions, Master set me down on the cold earth and turned to the bug boy.

Master then smiled at the bug boy in the most interesting way. I wondered what that look meant for a minute before it came to me. Of course! Master must have realized buy boy's plan and was smirking in triumph! However, the look didn't look very much like a smirk; his eyes were a bit off. Though, now that I think about it, I don't ever recall Master Kiba smirking before, maybe he just isn't very good at it. Bug boy must not have been very good at smirking either, because he returned the same look with full force. I saw that master must have figured out bug boy's plan, but becoming an idiot had apparently slowed his reaction time quite bit as well, because next thing I know, the bug boy has put his mouth over Master's in an attempt to suffocate him! I started barking as loud as I could, in hopes that someone would come to the rescue, and thankfully that was the moment that Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-chan decided to show up.

Even now, I can't quite figure out why Master Kiba and the bug boy looked so red when the two girls came to the rescue. After thinking about it, I have come to the conclusion that the _only_ logical explanation must be that the bug boy must have been ashamed that he tried to kill master and that Master must have been ashamed at letting him. (A/N: of course that was why! you just keep telling yourself that Akamaru-kun. shifty eyes) Kurenai-sensei walked over to the two boys and Hinata-chan fainted. I don't know why she fainted but, since I was confidant that Kurenai-sensei would apprehend the bug boy and save Master, I walked over to her and started licking her face. 'I know how you feel' I consoled, 'Master's weakness is really pitiful isn't it?' However, after that little escapade, Master got a little more wary of the situation because he kept staring at the boy when he thought no one was looking. This was good, because the bug boy did the same thing. He must have been looking for another opportunity to kill Master, I'm sure of it!

Two Nights Later

Oh dear, now that bug boy is trying to kill Master in his sleep! Well, master isn't asleep yet, but the bug boy did try to sneak in through the window. Master was ready for him this time though, he quickly put his mouth over bug boy's using the same (rather odd) technique the bug boy used in trying to kill Master. The bug boy must have numerous hidden weapons in his clothes, because right now, master is trying his hardest to remove them. I don't know why the bug boy is doing the same thing to Master's clothes. I didn't see him slip any kunai in them. They appear to be wrestling on the bed. I hear more of those pained moans come from both of them; Master must be getting a few hits in! (A/N: that sounds soooooo wrong XD) I would interfere, but I think the reason Master doesn't want me to help is that he's testing his strength against the bug boy. I could just be paranoid, this could all just be a strange form of sparring that Master Kiba and the bug boy have invented. But if that's true, what are those pained sounds for?

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, hopefully that'll be Master Kiba's parents coming to save him!

Owari!

XD this was so fun to write! Poor, poor Akamaru-kun; He's just so oblivious to what's really happening. (If you don't get what's going on either, go get your head examined)

Flames will be used to feed the fiery passion of YOUTH! Akamaru is love!


End file.
